familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Familypedia talk:Semantic MediaWiki
Semantic Forms version 2.0.8 ----- Original Message ----- From: "Yaron Koren" To: "Semantic MediaWiki users" Sent: Saturday, January 08, 2011 5:50 AM Subject: Semediawiki-user SF Version 2.0.8: parsing of #set etc., SFI compatibility, red-link improvements, etc. Hi all, Version 2.0.8 of Semantic Forms has been released. Changes and additions in this version include: - Templates that set properties via any of the parser functions #set, #set_internal or #declare, or any combination of them, now have the connection between property name and template parameter/field name understood correctly by the form (usually), so that you no longer have to explicitly set "|property=..." in the form definition for the correct form input to be displayed for that field. - Compatibility was restored for the Semantic Forms Inputs extension - one of the unfortunate side effects of all the rewriting of the Javascript was that outside extensions that defined SF inputs could no longer add their own validation to their inputs. This is fixed now, thanks to code added by Stephan Gambke; and the latest versions of SF and the Semantic Forms Inputs extensions now seem to work very well together. - Performance was improved for handling red links. As you may know, Semantic Forms allows you to change red links so that the link itself points to a form for editing that page, instead of the page's regular "edit" tab. The way this was done was very inefficient, though, involving a few database calls for every red link. This didn't make much of a difference for pages with one or two red links, but it made a big impact for pages that have hundreds of red links. The code now uses some in-memory caching, to try to guarantee that only the minimum number of database calls is made. Additionally, you can now add "$sfgRedLinksCheckOnlyLocalProps = true;" to LocalSettings.php, so that only properties pointing from the current page to the red link will be checked when looking for forms for that red-linked page, instead of all properties in the wiki. That lets you further speed up the process, if performance is still an issue. - There was a recent security patch to MediaWiki, that will also go into all future MediaWiki versions, that had the unfortunate effect of disabling the file-upload window. This is now fixed: Semantic Forms sets a MediaWiki global variable, $wgEditPageFrameOptions, to restore the correct behavior. - Handling was fixed for field values containing curly brackets, for partial forms, thanks to a patch from JBE. - The "preload=" parameter for non-free-text fields apparently has never worked correctly; now it does - fixed thanks to Andrew Garrett. - "remove" buttons for multiple-instance template sometimes failed to remove their instance, if the formatting for each instance was more complex than the default; this is fixed now. - More support for MediaWiki 1.18 was added - the structure of the QueryPage class was changed last month, so the code now handles the new structure as well as the old. - If a form input was configured to prepend a namespace to the page the user entered, it first checked whether that page name already contained a namespace, and if so, didn't do the prepending. Unfortunately, that check was too aggressive, and cancelled the prepending for any page whose name contains a colon. Now the prepending is only cancelled if the page starts with the exact namespace in question. - "rtsp://" was added to the set of allowed beginnings for URL values (in addition to "http", etc.) You can download the new version here: http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:Semantic_Forms -Yaron